sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Fetish (song)
| format = Digital download | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = | label = Interscope | writer = | producer = | chronology = Selena Gomez | prev_title = Bad Liar | prev_year = 2017 | next_title = Wolves | next_year = 2017 | misc = }} }} "Fetish" is a song by American singer Selena Gomez featuring guest vocals from American rapper Gucci Mane. The song was written by Gomez, Gucci Mane, Chloe Angelides, Brett McLaughlin, Gino Barletta, Jonas Jeberg, Joe Khajadourian, and Alex Schwartz. Contemporary music critics praised the song, highlighting its experimental nature as well as Gomez's vocals and subsequent artistic growth. The song's music video was directed by Petra Collins and released on July 26, 2017. Commercially, the song reached the top 10 in Canada, the Czech Republic, Finland, Hungary, Lithuania, Malaysia and Slovakia; the top 20 in Lebanon, New Zealand, the Philippines, Portugal and Spain; as well as the top 40 in Australia, Austria, Denmark, France, Germany, Ireland, Latvia, Norway, Sweden, Switzerland, the United Kingdom and the United States. The song was certified platinum by the RIAA for shifting a million units in the US. Background and release Gomez first teased "Fetish" through a short clip which debuted at the end of the music video for her previous single, "Bad Liar". Before the teasing, it was speculated rapper Gucci Mane would appear as the featured artist on a future release, with Mane confirming the collaboration during an interview with 99 Jamz radio station. Gomez followed with several cryptic images tied to the forthcoming song on her Instagram account. The image for the single cover was shot by fashion photographer Petra Collins, who also lensed her artwork for "Bad Liar". It shows Gomez next to a broken-down car carrying paper grocery bags. The single was released to digital music stores in July 13, while an accompanying "playlist video" premiered on Spotify and on her Vevo channel. The audio video features a shot that focuses on her lips while she performs the song. The single was serviced to US contemporary hit radio on July 25. Composition and lyrical interpretation "Fetish" is a trap-pop ballad that contains a beat that blends R&B and electronic music. Its sound has been also described as alt-pop, "hazy" R&B. Lars Brandle from Billboard perceived the presence of auto-tuned effects in its production. Lyrically, the song explores themes of sexuality and sexual desire, in the chorus Gomez discusses the effect attraction has on a lover, while Mane's verse mentions the chemistry between these paramours, with Gomez's breathy vocals pairing around the beats. A writer from Bustle noted that "Gomez admits that while she totally understands why the object of her affection would be a little addicted to her, even when "I push you out," they come running right back." Critical reception Mike Wass of Idolator described "Fetish" as Gomez's "most scandalous" and "most adventurous" offering yet, stating her transformation into "pop's most experimental princess is all but complete." Wass concluded saying Gomez has "come into her own as an artist, confidently dabbling in sub-genres usually reserved for the alt crowd." XXL writer Peter A. Berry felt the "atmospheric, stripped down" instrumental is "perfect for the bedroom," while Mane's verse "adds an extra layer of dopeness." Time Raisa Bruner called it a "slow-burning, seductive pop song which allows Gomez to play with the distinctive textures and rhythms of her voice, developing into a sinuous, alluring track that smartly dispenses with overbearing production, instead focusing in on the star attraction." Music video Background and synopsis The music video was directed by Petra Collins and was released on July 26, 2017. The video opens with three shots of what appears to be Gomez soaking wet with her hair dripping seductively over her face in mirror images then shows Gomez in a pale-yellow dress, carrying bags of groceries similar to the song's cover artwork, on a seemingly normal suburban street, in a role that appears to be a beleaguered housewife, as noted by Stereogum. As the video progresses, Gomez takes part in a range of strange activities. Inside a suburban home, the singer is seen soaking wet (similar to the opening shots earlier) in a dining table with water sprinkling as if it is raining, with candles in the scenery. Then she eats soap, finds a broken glass of wine and proceeds to taste one of the broken fragments, puts lipstick over her teeth, ties a rope around her tongue into a bow, inserting her tongue through an eyelash curler and then writhes around on the kitchen floor, while Gucci Mane raps his verse in a smoky lit underground basement. The clip ends with a shot of Gomez smiling inside an industrial freezer. Reception Reviewing the clip, Tatiana Cirisano of Billboard felt it "gives off major Virgin Suicides-meets-''Wild at Heart'' vibes." Entertainment Weekly s Nick Romano noted how the image of Gomez's character is "juxtaposed with her sinister obsessions." The video's stylist Stella Greenspan drew references from Nobuyoshi Araki's photography books and Isabelle Adjani's performance in the 1981 film Possession to achieve a horror-film inspired aesthetic, within a story of a "good girl gone bad". Greenspan told Vogue: }} Track listing *'Digital download' # "Fetish" (featuring Gucci Mane) – 3:06 *'Galantis remix' # "Fetish" (featuring Gucci Mane) remix – 3:27 Credits and personnel *Selena Gomez – vocals, songwriter *Gucci Mane – featured vocals, songwriter *Chloe Angelides – songwriter *Brett McLaughlin – songwriter *Gino Barletta – songwriter *Jonas Jeberg – songwriter, producer *Joe Khajadourian – songwriter, producer *Alex Schwartz – songwriter, producer Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} Release history References External links * * Category:2017 songs Category:2017 singles Category:Selena Gomez songs Category:Gucci Mane songs Category:Interscope Records singles Category:Songs about sexuality Category:Songs written by Selena Gomez Category:Songs written by Gucci Mane Category:Songs written by Chloe Angelides Category:Torch songs Category:Songs written by Leland (musician) Category:Songs written by Jonas Jeberg Category:Songs written by Joe Khajadourian Category:Song recordings produced by The Futuristics Category:Songs written by Alex Schwartz Category:Pop ballads Category:2010s ballads Category:Trap music songs Category:American contemporary R&B songs Category:Contemporary R&B ballads